


Job Well Done

by Reapthatsoldier



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Farm boy Jack, Hunter Jesse McCree, Jack has seen twilight, Kinda, M/M, Theres the tragedy tag for a reason, Tragedy, Vampire Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, more tags to come, picnic date, some gore, sort of happy ending?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reapthatsoldier/pseuds/Reapthatsoldier
Summary: Gabriel Reyes has been hiding his true self from the world for so long, desperately trying to stay human. He had a routine set in stone for himself, that is until a bright eyed, young man came through the church doors one day and set his world through discord.This is a Vampire AU because I'm trash.





	1. Chapter 1

Gabriel spends most of his time sweeping up dust that covers the old abandoned ruins of a once lively church, a place that once truly held the word of God, now it lays home for a truly despicable monster. Gabriel spent many years hiding away, mentally locking his true desires. With each new day, and every prayer a new lock formed around his inner self in hope that one day he would be able to escape the demon he used to be, unfortunately he did not expect to meet someone that would make him destroy all that he has built and would slowly become his undoing.

The church used to be something of pure beauty, a place that was loved by all. Now the walls held low, parts of the walls scattered across moss-covered floors. Doors permanently locked with rust. Rooms remaining untouched, as if they may one day be released of the ghost of their past. 

Gabriel sighed, it had become a daily habit to walk around the old corridors hoping one day they will finally be clean. Parts of the church were impossible to clean as the ceilings had fallen down; this made the small amount of the church that remained alive even more important to Gabriel. He had always loved old buildings and the history behind them, however he had always enjoyed the satisfaction of a good days work. 

The only part of the church that remains truly untouched by age is the chapel; Gabriel assumes it is God’s ironic sense of justice. _Every thing in this world can decay, only what is mine can remain.’_ After a good days work, Gabriel sits down on one of the benches. He looks up to the ceiling and slowly closes his eyes. ‘Please God, please give me strength for one more day.’ 

Gabriel opens his eyes and stands up to walk to the altar, a daily routine of his after praying to be cut short by the sound of footprints that echoed through the ruins. 

Gabriel can feel his blood starting to pump faster ever so slightly at this sound, he began to lose himself to his thoughts. _When was the last time someone other than me stepped foot in this place?_ Out of curiosity he stepped forward and steadied his breathing, hoping he could focus his hearing on the set of steps, deducting what side of the ruins it came from, what type of person they could be. Before he could get a true idea of whom it might be, a loud creek came to his attention. 

The front door of the church opened slightly and a shadowed, hooded man pressed through. Rain falling of his caped figure. His face was scared ever so slightly but his blue eyes stood out through all the pale and dirt on his skin. A small smile crept onto the mans face.

‘Sorry, I didn’t realise anyone was here, I was just hoping to take refuge from the storm. You don’t mind do you?’ The man spoke. His voice was a little low, but spread warmth through Gabriel’s very being. ‘ Not at all, stay for however long you want.’ Gabriel replied with a smile etched across his face.

The man walked further into the room and started to look at the decorations woven into the furniture and walls. Gabriel had never seen anyone so beautiful. The man took off his hood and showed a beautiful flock of sun kissed hair. The cloak gave way to show the curves of his body. Gabriel gulped loudly at this Godsend of a man.

‘Thanks’ The man laughed. ‘The names Jack.’ The man stated with a bright smile growing through to his cheeks. ‘Do you come here often?’ 

Gabriel started to chuckle at Jacks comment. ‘Is that the best one liner you could come up with?’ Jack started to look shocked and full of regret.

‘No, no! I meant this is a ruin, I mean… You have a broom, I mean… sorry..’ Jack mumbled out cutely. 

‘It’s okay, I live here. Funnily enough parts of these ruins are still functioning as a place to live. I’m Gabriel.’ Gabriel started to chuckle as he walked forward to shake hands with his new friend.

‘Nice to meet you.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for the kudos! This is my second pic so im still new at this. I had a hard time writing this particular chapter as I had a plan but I just couldn't get it down on paper. 
> 
> Anyway, here you go.

A few days have passed since Jack had walked through to the old ruins and into Gabriel’s life, at first Gabriel was distant. After all Gabriel being what he was, he didn’t need anyone coming into his life and messing it up. He thought Jack would say hi and go on his way, surprisingly he was wrong. 

Gabriel woke up from a dark slumber with a knock on the door. He drags his legs out of bed and to the door where a bright eyed, big smiled Jack remained. Gabriel started to think that maybe he could get used to Jack being in his life if it meant everyday he got to see his smile. An old voice rung in the back of Gabriel’s head. ‘ _No, you must push him out, he must not know what you are._

‘Here again then?’ Gabriel gawked. 

‘Well, I wanted to see my favourite beanie wearing friend. Come on, you missed me a little right?’ Jack chuckled and grinned at Gabriel. 

Gabriel stood silent for a few moments before answering. ‘I didn’t miss you.’ 

Jack stared for a little while before a smile etched across his face once more. ‘Oh come on, if you didn’t want me here, I would have been thrown out!’ Jack chuckled while gesturing Gabriel to come in for a hug. 

‘Jack, I do not hug.’ Gabriel stated with a frown etched across his face. 

Jacks face sullied down. ‘Not at that stage yet then huh?’ Before Gabriel had a chance to say otherwise, Jack smiled again. ‘No worries!’. 

\-----------------------------------

The next day Jack was back again at Gabriel’s door with the same bright smile stitched to his face like a mask. 

‘Morning!’ Jacks voice almost sounded like a cute melody to Gabriel’s ears and Gabriel managed to shuffle out a strained ‘morning’ before he caught himself from wanting to give in.

‘So, do you think I could get a hug today or is mister edge lord still moody?’ Jack chuckled out. 

‘Why do you want to hug me so much?’ Gabriel asked.

Jack felt his cheeks go red. ‘Is it wrong to want to hug the man you have a huge crush on?’ Gabriel felt his blood run cold. He didn’t think anyone would like him, especially not an angel from the country. Gabriel wants to call out to him that he feels the same way but that same voice from before was telling him not to. Gabriel can’t afford to lose control, especially not after so many years of being able to keep it in check, but god did he want to give in to Jack and never let go. 

‘I see.’ Gabriel managed to reply to Jacks confession. He knew this sounded cold but he needed Jack to take a step back, he needed Jack to be safe.

Jack looked at him with sadness. The kind of look a kicked puppy would have after a sad day and Gabriel wanted to grab him and tell him the truth but he couldn’t risk it. Jack went home that day shortly after without saying anything else.

\------------------

A few days have passed since Jacks last visit and this made Gabriel lonelier than he would like to have admitted. He got used to Jack constantly talking to him about his experiences and his life. After the confession, the man hadn’t appeared at all. Gabriel felt a puddle of guilt after seeing Jack’s back as he walked away after being rejected. 

While cleaning the main areas of the church, Gabriel felt himself looking at the doors more often. To see if there was any sign of a Golden haired man with a heavenly smile planted on his beautiful face. It saddened Gabriel to find that after each glance, Jack was not there to greet him. He shook his head and continued to clean. Jack would not be coming back.

A few hours have passed and Gabriel was sitting down on one of the benches in the main room. He sat looking up at the ceiling wondering a life with Jack. He worked out quite quickly that he was in love with the man, so in love that he had to push him away out of fear for his own safety. His mind was full of Jack. His smile, his eyes, his laugh. He missed him greatly.

Gabriel looked at the alter and made a vow. If Jack came back, he would give in and pursue him. After all, what’s the harm in letting Jack closer?

\--------------------------------- 

Low and behold a few days later, familiar footsteps echoed through the ruins to Gabriel’s room. His ears twitched at the sound and he shot to his feet. His face began to beam up with happiness, Jack has come back to see him. Gabriel began to pace in his room coming up with something to say, something to fix what he had done. 

Jack knocked on the door and Gabriel opened up. Jacks face was stern, his eyes looked red and his smile was nowhere to be seen. Gabriel was feeling the guilt build up. 

‘Morning.’ Jack stated.

‘Morning.’ Gabriel replied.

The two stood for a few moments of silence before Jack broke it. ‘I’m sorry I came here again, I just …’ Jack looked into his eyes and it broke the restraint hidden within Gabriel. Before Jack knew it, Gabriel wrapped his arms around Jack and whispered ‘I like you too’. Jacks arms began to flail around unsure what to do before resting around Gabriel. ‘You do?’ Jack asked. ‘Of course I do, look at you Jack. How could I not?’ Gabriel looked into Jacks eyes once more and leaned in.

‘But I thought you didn’t like me?’ Jack asked while slowly leaning in as well. ‘I was stupid and scared. Jack I missed you so much.’ Gabriel whispered. ‘I missed you too.’ Their lips began to touch and Gabriel could feel Jacks warmth. He was right to give in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this one took me too long to get my head around.   
> Edited 15/3/18

It has been a few weeks since Gabriel and Jack have been together as a couple, although to them it felt like years. They knew the ins and outs of each other, every fine detail. Well, Jack thought he knew Gabriel anyway. 

Gabriel woke up next to his lover, his eyes still dreary from sleep and his mind was still clouded by his dream state. A smile creeps up on his face as Jack’s head cradled into Gabriel’s chest for warmth. His chest going up and down and his tousled hair gave Gabriel a new warmth he has not known for so long. He somehow fell head over heels for this idiot.

‘hmn- Gabe?’ Jack mumbled out of his sleeping state.

‘Yeah, Jackie?’ Gabe replied with an equally tired voice.

‘Mornin’’ Jack chuckled out and opened his eyes to see his wonderful boyfriend. Gabriel couldn’t help but give him a quick kiss on his cheek while saying ‘Good morning’.

‘Now, shouldn’t we be getting ready for this date that you wanted to go on?’ 

Gabriel chuckled out, he in fact didn’t want to go outside due to his _condition_. However he wanted to make Jack happy and will gladly put himself at risk if it means Jack will smile at him with his big goofy grin and innocent eyes.

The two reluctantly put their clothes on and get ready for their big date. Gabriel has planned something quiet, he can still go out during daylight but it drains his energy very quickly making him starved, therefore he has decided that they will take a walk in the park where most of the walk is shielded by trees and buildings. After all, he can’t afford to lose Jack, not when he had fallen so damn in love.

The two set off and arrive at the park hand in hand, Jack grinning and giggling talking about his life experiences and Gabriel simply listening. They are happy. 

Jack finds a tree and sets down a cute little picnic that he made for the two of them, a cute little blanket with soft pastel checkers, coupled with matching plates and cups. He sets down his basket and smiles brightly at Gabriel while opening it up. Inside there were Ham and cheese sandwiches, sausage rolls and mini pies. 

‘Jackie, when did you make all this stuff? You’ve been at mine since yesterday!’ Gabriel beamed.

‘I snuck out of bed while you were asleep and made it all so it would be a surprise. So… Surprise!’ Jack chuckled out and patted on the spot next to him beckoning his boyfriend to sit down. ‘Come on, have a seat!’ Gabriel sits as a response to Jack, before he knew it Jack has a sausage roll pushed up towards his mouth with a cute ‘ahhh’ sound coming out. ‘How can Jack be so adorable?’ Gabriel thought. 

‘Alright alright’ Gabriel chuckled before letting Jack feed him, Jack smiles and starts to eat his own food. ‘What did I do to deserve you?’ Gabriel accidently let slide out into conversation. 

Jacks eyes widened and then a cute smile fell upon his lips. ‘You were born.’ At that moment Gabriel wanted to take Jack away, hide him from the world and keep him forever. The world was a shitty place with shitty people and Gabriel was one of them. 

‘Jack, what would you do if I had a secret?’ Gabriel asked with caution.

‘Depends on the secret, you’re not a serial killer are you?’ Jack questioned with a cute little chuckle. Obviously joking however Gabriel took it with more caution. 

‘What if I am someone you don’t know, what if I have done something I can’t take back?’ Jack looks at Gabriel with curiosity and Gabriel moves his hand over to Jacks. 

‘I will always love you, no matter what.’ Jack smiles while kissing Gabriel on the cheek one last time before getting up and holding out his hand to help his lover up to him. ‘Now enough of this depressing talk, how about we head somewhere different. Somewhere to cheer you up?’ Jack asked.

Gabriel sighs and takes his hand. ‘Well how about we head back home, honestly I’d rather go see your hotel room that you pay for but never use’. He winks and starts to walk towards their next destination and Jack follows suit, he grabs Gabriel’s hand and yanks the man into him. He plants a loving kiss onto his lips. ‘I love you so much Gabriel, tell me when your ready’. 

Gabriel smiles and they continue to walk to the hotel.

Jacks hotel room looked untouched, bed sheets tucked skin tight into the mattress, not a single crease in sight. White walls with a disgusting pattern spread across the carpet. He has a small TV and a small lamp by his bedside. There’s a small bathroom with two towels hung neatly up. 

Gabriel walks in and immediately sits on the bed, beckoning his lover to sit by his side. The two start to cuddle with comfortable silence until Gabriel breaks the ice and tells Jack the truth.

‘Jack, do you believe in Vampires’ Gabriel asked.

‘Do you mean the blood sucking beings in books? The sparkly ones?’ Jack responded with a cute little grin.

‘No, course you have read Twilight. No, I mean the actual ones.’ Gabriel asked while trying to fight the urge to just out himself now.

‘Well, Their fictional characters right? If they did exist then they must be good at hiding.’ 

‘What If I told you they were real, and that I was one of them?’ Gabriel asked trying his hardest to hide any emotion.

‘I would tell you, you are full of shit’ Jacks face goes straight; Gabriel can no longer read his emotions like a book. 

‘Jackie, It’s real.’ Gabriel stood up and let his animalistic side take over ever so slightly to prove to Jack about who he really was. He opened his mouth and showed perfectly sharp fangs. Along side that, perfect brown eyes turned to a deep blood red. Gabriel was indeed a vampire. 

‘It’s not just that Jack, I’ve also murdered many people, used their blood for life. But please understand, that person is not me anymore. I am still your Gabe. I haven’t had any blood for a long time.. I can survive from human food but I that makes me weak.’ Jack starts to back away; fear covers his eyes and the big bright smile that Gabriel is searching for fades from sight.

‘When I was younger, my family was murdered right in front of me. My twin sister drained in front of me, my mother ripped apart in an attempt to save me. My father dead on the floor. ‘ Jacks voice sounded like salt on ice. His eyes no longer glistened in the skylight, the colour had dulled greatly, and a sullen sad smile crept up on his face.

'Was that you?' Jack asked. 

Gabriel's eyes shot wide and a small sad smile appeared across his face. 'I'm sorry Jack'. 

‘Funny how I fell in love with the monster who destroyed my family’. 

The air went still. Gabriel could almost see the dust articles floating between them. ‘ Of course Jack was part of a family I killed, how fucking ironic’. Gabriel moved his hands up to cover his face while it shifts back to what is used to look like. Fangs hiding back and eyes turning brown once more. 

‘Jack.. I’m so sorry.’ He falls to his knees and looks up defeated. 

‘Even after knowing you are the one that killed my family, I still love you.’ Jacks eyes began to water and weep, a small sad smile cracking through his social mask. ‘How stupid is that?’ He chuckled slightly. 

Gabriel’s eyes widen as he lifts himself up and slowly lifts one hand up to Jack’s face, careful not to alarm him after the news he had heard. He wiped away Jacks tears and moved closer. ‘Jack, I am truly sorry for what I have done.’ 

Gabriel unsure on what to do with the situation stands still waiting for the others response. Jack on the other hand is overflowing with emotions, his shoulders begin to shake and slowly he moves his arms around Gabriel’s body, which invokes a shocked jump from Gabriel. He truly wasn’t expecting Jack to even willingly touch him after knowing. 

‘I will always love you.’ Jack said as he rested his head to Gabriel’s chest. ‘I don’t forgive you, but I love you.’ 

Gabriel let out a slight smile; He knew Jack wouldn’t forgive him. If Jack still loved him, that’s all that matters. He moves his arms securely around Jack and lets out a long sigh. ‘I love you too.’


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, much loved!

A few days have passed since Gabriel had told Jack the truth. The days have been hard for the two of them, mainly for Jack who is finding it hard to adjust . Who wouldn’t find it difficult? He just found out his boyfriend is a vicious killer, the very murderer that slaughtered his own family in front of his eyes. When Jack closes his eyes that’s all he can see. Their dead corpses asking for help and revenge. 

Jack has been having nightmares since that night in his apartment, Gabriel has made it his mission to try and soothe the pain as much as he can but what can he do if _is the main cause?_

_It is day 5 since Jack was told the truth, he was asleep cuddled up next to Gabriel’s chest, his hands holding the others so lovingly. He kisses Gabriel’s hand and closes his eyes awaiting the nightmare to attack him. It did._

_Just like any of the previous nights, his sister’s bloodied face appears before him. Her hair wrapped around his wrists to keep him in place. Jack looks up to her eyes that have hollowed out. He looks down to his own hands to see if he can break free but has quickly noticed he has changed appearances once again._

_Jack grunts at the idea of being a child again, his mind is clearly a place not to be reckoned with. His sister’s voice like an distorted whisper in his ear._

_‘Look what this man did to us. To our family.’_

_The sister fades away in front of Jacks eyes, his hands still bound in place. In front of him was his old home, except this was not a happy memory. Blood splatted across the floor, the wallpaper ripped. One shadowed creature hollowed out standing in front of him. Jack looks at what the distortion is holding. His sister._

_His sister’s lifeless body hanging from the mans grasp, her eyes staring at her brother. Her mouth opens with a crooked smile. ‘Look what he did to _you _.’___

___ _

___Jacks eyes shot wide as the shadow opens his mouth wide, showing two shiny wet fangs. The figure leaped at Jack’s neck and bit down as violently as one could._ _ _

___ _

___Jack awoke screaming, feeling around the possible wound on his neck hoping for a sense of reality. Luckily the weight of the body behind him helped ground him to where he should be. Jack felt the sweat roll down his back. He had never had a nightmare quite that terrible._ _ _

___ _

___‘Jack, focus on my breathing.’ Gabriel’s voice like a whisper in Jacks ear. Jack breathed in and out. In and out._ _ _

___ _

___‘Want to talk about it?’ Gabriel asked._ _ _

___ _

___‘No, its okay. It’s just a nightmare, I’m alright.’ Jack sighed out and tugged on Gabriel’s hand to give some reasurence that he is fine._ _ _

___ _

___This was a regular occurrence by now and it was making Gabriel nervous. He didn’t want Jack to be in pain, he knows one of these days Jack will disappear, leave him and not come back. Even so, Gabriel wanted to fix everything, make everything okay for both of them._ _ _

___ _

___‘Jackie, how about I make you a coffee? It’s about time we wake up anyways. Gives you a chance to wake up and cool down?’ Gabriel smiled._ _ _

___ _

___‘Alright…. Thanks Gabe’ Jack looked down and smiled. Jack knew that Gabriel was worried, and he wanted to fix it too._ _ _

___ _

___Gabriel got up and walked over to the kitchen to make them both a coffee, humming away and singing a soft tune, using his words to make a parody. ‘Two sugars, little bit of milk or its too bitter for mister grumpy pants’ He smiled. ‘milky with 1 sugar for the boy scout with no tastes!’ Giggling away he grabs the two drinks and finds Jack’s usual spot on the bed bare. He looks around the room and spots no Jack._ _ _

___ _

___He places the drinks down on the bedside table and walks hastily to the bathroom. No Jack._ _ _

___ _

___He jogs over to the chapel. No Jack._ _ _

___ _

___He runs to the entrance of the entire church. No Jack._ _ _

___ _

___Gabriel’s blood started to pump around his body. He felt his eyes turn red and the blood thirst drive him through hell. He looks around hastily and drops to his knees._ _ _

___ _

___Jack had left._ _ _

___ _

___Gabriel felt tears whelp up to his eyes, seep down his face and felt his throat tighten up. His world had gone black and white, all he could hear was white noise in the background. Jack was his world. And now that world had gone. The only thing that broke that distortion was a low familiar voice piercing through the illusion._ _ _

___ _

___‘What are you doing?’ Jack asked standing right behind him holding a rubbish bin._ _ _

___ _

___Gabriel’s eyes shot up and he immediately swung his body round and hugged his lover. Tears streaming down his face. ‘I thought you left me.’_ _ _

___ _

___Jack gave out a light laugh. ‘I was only taking out the bins!’ He put his arms around Gabriel. Gabriel had been looking after Jack through nightmares, now he must save Gabriel from his own._ _ _

___ _

___He pushed Gabriel backwards to look into his eyes. The watery abyss of red. He put his arms around Gabriel’s waist and brought him in close. He kept his gaze on Gabriel’s eyes and told him. ‘I love you, I would never leave.’ Jack brought his hand up to gently caress Gabriel’s face. His slid his hand down his cheek and onto his chin bringing his mouth to his. The kiss was wet and salty. ‘Never forget that.’_ _ _

___ _

___Gabriel felt his heart swell, the two held each other close and nothing felt wrong._ _ _

___ _

___‘Come on, let’s get inside and have the drinks you made.’ Jack smiled and took Gabriel by the hand back inside. Gabriel felt so happy._ _ _

___\---------------_ _ _

___A couple days had passed and Gabriel was on an errand for Jack in town, he honestly doesn’t remember much of why he is in town, all he remembered was ‘need coffee, go get some.’_ _ _

___ _

___It had been a while since he had been around so many people that it truly became a lot to handle, he could smell blood in the air and the amount of people smothering his senses became too much. He felt the blood lust surge through his system and overtake him. He felt another side of him take control, all he could see was a haze. What you would see if you watched a projection of what your eyes were seeing through a TV screen like you were sitting down watching someone else take control of you._ _ _

___ _

___He saw himself stalk a woman and charm his way to her house. He walked her to her room and sat her down, kissing her cheek and charming her in all ways possible. He felt his fangs grow and saw her veins practically wanting him to rip into her. To drain her dry._ _ _

___ _

___She arches her back into Gabriel’s body, showing off her neck to the predator, he licks his lips and slowly licks at the spot he wants so deeply to bite. Two teeth sink into her body and a loud moan escapes her mouth. He takes the first gulp of her rich blood and before he knows it, her body is on the floor and her neck has been ripped apart. He is in control again._ _ _

___ _

___Gabriel stands up over her corpse and shakes. ‘What did I just do’ His heart pounding from new blood. It felt so good to have blood, to finally have what he truly wants and craves for. He felt alive again. But he shouldn’t, he has Jack and he would definitely leave him if he finds out. _so don’t let him._ _ _ _

___ _

___Gabriel looks up out the window and works out a plan. Jack must not know he killed someone, he must be able to drain blood and keep Jack. Gabriel grabs the body and swiftly takes her outside and makes her body seem like she died by an animal attack. This was how you got away with it back in the old days, surely time hasn’t changed much?_ _ _

___ _

___He stumbles past people and makes it to a store. The shelves were stocked high with different types of coffee, types he really had no idea about. His eyes drew to ‘regular coffee’, this will do. He thought._ _ _

___ _

___Gabriel payed and sprinted back home to Jack, heaving as he reached the doors. He took in a deep breath and walked in to see Jack sitting down watching TV._ _ _

___ _

___‘Welcome back honey!’ Jack smiled at Gabriel as he walked through to him._ _ _

___ _

___Gabriel smiled back and whisked him up into his arms giving him an energetic kiss. He quickly picked the man up and lifted him to the bed and climbed on top._ _ _

___ _

___‘Whoa! What’s in to you?’ Jack shocked but still laughing._ _ _

___ _

___‘Hopefully you in about 10 minutes?’ Gabriel smiled and kissed Jack again once more before grinding up on him. Jack really didn’t know what to do. Gabriel hadn’t expressed much on the idea of sex. The two kissed and hugged but that was it. To have a horny Gabriel on top of him was new. Arousing, but new. He let Gabriel carry on and tore their clothes off and gave Gabriel what he truly wanted until late in the evening._ _ _

___ _

___Gabriel felt so alive and new and Jack was starting to get curious for the cause._ _ _


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WElp, This chapter has arrived super fast as it is now Easter break. I can finally take a rest from University essays and write this fan fiction. Priorities. 
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and comments! They always come as a nice surprise!

A few weeks had passed since Gabriel had indulged himself in the thrill of his first kill, many more victims have since been attacked. Of course Jack has noticed the change in Gabriel’s personality, and the amount of dead bodies is indeed alarming. 

The bodies seemed too familiar to Jack, the ripped throats, the dead panned stares. All of this shouted to Gabriel, and he was seriously hoping it was a lie. There were no animal attacks before this, and now suddenly there had been 7 in the last few weeks alone. This would bring unwanted attention, there are certain people in this universe that want to stop beings like Gabriel. What he is doing will most definitely bring his end, and honestly Jack was determined to not let that happen.

Behind Gabriel’s back, Jack had been trying to look into these murders, trying to find out if it was Gabriel or an animal. And if it was Gabriel, well… He would have to make it point harder to the animal than his lover. 

Jack had been working out Gabriel’s habits, keeping note of when he leaves. He had him clocked to his notebook now, and this time he will follow Gabriel on his nightly ‘walks’. Gabriel had taken up an excuse of going out at night to paint the night sky. Jack finds it funny how he thought that might work.

‘Okay Hun, I’ll be an hour. I’m just going to go out and try and paint more of the painting. Is that okay?’ Gabriel asked while gathering up his painting supplies.

‘Yes of course, I’ll wait for you to come back.’ Jack replies and kisses him. The two exchange an embrace and Gabriel is off. Jack quickly puts his shoes on and follows. He walks down the long hill to the town, far enough from Gabriel to not be seen, but close enough to keep him in his sights.

Gabriel walks into the town and through a few alleyways, he places his arts supplies down and takes note of where they are. Jack follows through and makes sure he keeps his cover within crowds and behind convenient walls. He picks up Gabriel’s supplies and follows him further. Gabriel walks into a pub and sits down in front of the bar. He asks the bartender for a drink and starts to sweet talk a woman next to him. Clearly his next target. 

Jack can feel jealousy course through him as he watches his lover charm someone else. Jack decides sitting in the corner of the pub is a good enough spot, he can see the bar easily, but can easily hide himself incase Gabriel looks his way. 

‘You know, I don’t make it a habit to sweet talk people at a bar, but honestly your looks have left me speechless.’ Gabriel whispers into his preys’ ears. The woman is left looking rather speechless, clearly Gabriel’s charm is working. 

‘How about we take this small chat to your room? I’d like to see you that little bit more clearly.’ The young woman nods and takes him by the hand. She takes him outside and the two share a quick kiss. Jack scrunches his hands and walks out. He follows them up to her house. 

The two went in leaving Jack outside. He took two pieces of metal out of his pocket and started to fiddle with the lock. A few moments later and he managed to get the lock to unlock. He opened the door and stalked his way up the stairs. He could hear the sounds of moans and laughter. Clearly Gabriel was having a good time. He opened the door ever so slightly, just enough for him to see. 

What he saw made his eyes pop with curiosity. Gabriel was hunched over the woman’s body. His top was off and he was straddling her. His mouth latched onto her neck and she was most definitely dead. Jack should of felt disgusted, but the sight only made him want the man more, Gabriel was moaning at the blood hitting his system, clearly he liked that feeling. 

Jack had been staring through the entire kill and without thinking he stumbled. He accidently pushed the door open, leaving Gabriel aware of his presence. Gabriel pulled his face away from the woman and stared with anxiety at Jack. 

‘Jack…’ Gabriel whispered.

He quickly dropped the woman and covered his mouth. He turned around to face Jack and quickly thought up an excuse.

‘Jack, It’s not what it looks like!’ Gabriel squeaked. 

‘Well, it looks like you just drained a woman of her blood and are trying to come up with a poor excuse. Why didn’t you tell me about all of this?’ Jack replied. He walked closer to Gabriel and looked down at the corpse. 

‘I didn’t think you would be okay with this.’ Gabriel spoke.

‘Well, if she let a man charm his way to her bedroom with bad one liners, she deserves it.’ 

‘Now, now. Don’t be jealous.’ 

‘You better get rid of the body, make it look more of an animal attack. You have been getting sloppy.’ Jack’s voice was sharp to Gabriel’s ears. ‘8 deaths in a few weeks. Someone will notice, and by God I will not let you disappear.’ 

Gabriel was shocked to hear Jack speak like this. Cold and heartless but obviously caring towards his lover. It sparked shivers down his spine. He picked up the woman and ripped her throat out, the blood splattered down his chest. He got up and looked at Jack. Jack’s eyes panned down to Gabriel’s chest wet with blood. ‘Come on lets get you cleaned and home safe.’ Jack smiled and went to the bathroom. He returned with a wet cloth and started to wipe his lover clean. 

Gabriel was shocked at how calm Jack had been, he just witnessed a murder, he witnessed his families’ killer alive and kicking. _Why is he so calm?_

Jack let out a sigh, he finished cleaning Gabriel and helped him put on his shirt. He let Gabriel pick up the girl and take her out to an alleyway, safe of people’s eyes. Jack took out a knife he had stored in his pocket and slashed a few claw looking marks into her skin. He looked up into Gabriel’s eyes and smiled. The two walked home and shared an uncomfortable silence.

Jack opened the front door to their room and sat down on the sofa. 

‘Jack, I’m sorry about not telling you about this, but I need to know. How did you find out?’ Gabriel asked.

‘You weren’t clever. I saw a pattern, one you should have fixed. Gabriel, what if a hunter comes after you?’ Jacks eyes started to falter, he lowers his head to rest on his hands. 

‘I won’t let that happen, I won’t let anything happen to me. I will be with you forever Jackie.’ Gabriel walked behind Jack and hugged him from behind, resting his head on top of Jacks.

‘But I want to know. Jack, why are you so calm?’ Gabriel asked.

‘I found out a week ago, I had my suspicions since the beginning. I am calm because I am so in love with you. Is it wrong to want my lover alive and well? Even if it means fixing up his mistakes and covering up his crimes?’ Jack chuckles.

‘So you’re my partner in crime?’ 

‘I guess I am.’ 

Gabriel kisses him on the cheek and hugs him tight. ‘I know this isn’t the best time but since you just proved to me about how you feel….’ Gabriel walked around the sofa and sat down on the floor in front of his lover. He reached down into his pocket and took out a ring. Jacks eyes shot wide and a huge smile beamed on his face. 

‘Now is most certainly not the time!’ Jack chuckled. 

‘Well, when is it ever the time? I am a vicious killer and you are my murder buddy. There is no time but the present!’ Gabriel smiled reaching over to Jacks hand. He placed the ring onto Jacks finger and kissed his hand. 

‘I promise you, I will protect you from everything. I will be with you till the day you die. I will love no other. Only you let me see the world in colour. Please don’t ever leave me.’ Gabriel looked into Jacks eyes. Jack couldn’t help but start to cry. 

‘I love you so damn much!’

‘I love you too Jackie. Marry me.’

Gabriel stands up and picks Jack off the sofa bringing him to the bed, he placed him down and crawled on top of him, the two spent the night consummating their love. Little did they know that someone had taken wind of Gabriel’s’ feedings and had moved into the town to hunt him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who has moved in to take Gabriel down?


	6. Chapter 6

Jack awoke with sudden eagerness, he wasn’t quite sure why but something within him kept him from his slumber. He yawned and looked to his side to check the time. It was 3 am, Jack almost groaned at the thought of loss of sleep. 

Gabriel was fast asleep next him, curled into a ball. It would truly be cruel to wake him up after a long day. Jack got up softly and went to get a glass of water; he downed it and put on some slippers. He was thinking that this would be a good time for an early morning stroll. Time for him to think and process what was truly happening around him, or rather in this case, to him.

Jack wasn’t the type to be violent; he liked animals, liked bathing in the sunlight and loved his family. Now however? Clearly he was not. There was a certain rush with helping Gabriel. A certain allure after watching his lover suck the life out of someone. He shouldn’t enjoy it, but he clearly does.

As Jack was walking down the forgotten halls, a distinct sound drew his attention. The click clacking of boots. _Who could this be?_ Jack thought. He stopped in his tracks and started to move towards the sound. 

The noise seemed to have come from the chapel. The room seemed to be engulfed in darkness, there was no fixed lighting, just the moonlight. A shadow of a man moving slowly in the darkness.

‘Who’s there?’ Jack asked. This reminded him of a terrible scene from a horror movie, and the person to ask ‘who’s there’, always dies. He braced himself for an impact, be it a weapon or a kind face. 

Luckily it was the latter. 

‘I didn’t mean to scare ya.’ The cloaked man spoke. His voice had a southern smoothness to it, it was warm and welcoming. Jack smiled and stepped closer. 

‘Sorry, I wasn’t expecting people this late!’ Jack smiled and waited for the man to come out to the moonlight. 

A boot came out to Jack’s vision and slowly the rest of the man followed. Jack’s eyes widened. The man was dressed in earthly colours, a brown cloak draped over his shoulders and a dirty white shirt sat underneath. Dark brown stained trousers with black studded boots. His face looked kind, a shaped beard fell over his face with long shaggy hair draping to his shoulders. Jack smiled again, this guy seemed kind. You can’t mistake the kindness in ones face or their eyes. 

‘Names’ McCree.’ The man smiled while gesturing for Jack to introduce himself.

‘I’m Jack.’ Jack was starting to feel a little odd, he was in his pajamas and his lover was fast asleep in his bed, and some man was talking to him.

‘Howdy Jack, didn’t expect folks to be around these parts o’ town’ McCree chuckled softly. McCree looked Jack up and down and gave a knowing smile. ‘Pardon the intrusion, I’d best be on my way.’

McCree picked up his hat and started walking to the exit past Jack. He lingered just as he came side to side with Jack. ‘You best me careful of your lover partner’. He whispered.

Jack’s blood began to boil inside of him; he started to feel sick and dizzy. _What did this man mean? Be careful? Does he know?_

Jack turned around quickly with many questions on the tip of his tongue, but annoyingly the man had already left. Without thinking Jack ran straight to his room and slammed the door waking up Gabriel.

‘What’s wrong honey?’ Gabriel asked, his voice laced with sleep. Jack looked at him, his chest heaving heavy. Blood pumping and Gabriel could _hear_ it. ‘Jack, what’s wrong?’ Gabriel asked with concern. 

‘A man.’ Jack replied. Voice shaking.

‘Who?’

‘His name was McCree.’ Jack’s voice choking at the mention of the name.

Gabriel’s face grew cold; this name was familiar to him. A long lost memory that had just come to light. Gabriel felt a lump in his throat and sweat dropping from his brow. This was bad.

\-----------------------

A gleamingly hot day, scattered clouds and a blue sky. Gabriel thought it was a beautiful day surrounded by his favourite thing in the world. He took in a breath and sighed happily. 

A sharp cry grew to his attention; he looked down towards 3 poor victims and then noticed a small child of no older than 8 shivering as they bled out on the ground. Gabriel leant down and grabbed the kid by the throat. A smirk growing on his darkened face, the horror replicated on the child’s face. This was the best day for Gabriel. 

He threw the child down with a hard _thud._ Took in a deep breath and remained to look at the sky. 

_Click Clack._

This sound drew straight to Gabriel and stopped him in his path; he tilted his head towards the sound and found a weirdly dressed Cowboy at his wake. He didn’t sense danger, all he could sense was food. 

The cowboy stepped closer, moved his shawl out of the way and revealed a gun latched onto his hip. ‘Howdy.’ The man said.

Gabriel looked at him with curiosity. There was no fear coming off this man, which means that he has seen this scene before. Often enough for him to get used to seeing dead bodies. _Interesting._ Gabriel thought.

Gabriel looked down and chuckled a dark low sound, almost predatory. ‘Let me guess, hunter?’ He whispered.

‘The man’s fingers began to twitch around the gun in his holster, he halted to a stop and looked Gabriel in the eyes. ‘What gave that away?’ The man asked.

Gabriel chuckled again and gave a keen smirk. He stepped closer, his eyes turning a true red. ‘How about you tell me your name hunter?’ 

Gabriel was getting close, the man quickly took out his gun and drew a quick shot in panic. Gabriel however saw this coming. He stepped out of the way and shadow stepped over to the hunter, a hand coming around his neck almost applying enough pressure to choke. ‘Tell me your name.’ Gabriel’s voice sounded cold.

‘Vampire piece o’ shit!’ The man snarled and quickly took more shots directly into Gabriel’s stomach leaving a yelp and snarl from the other man. The hands around his neck began to tighten, his vision slowly starting to blur from the outside in. 

‘That wasn’t very nice, I only asked for a name.’ Gabriel tightened his grip. ‘Now tell me your name.’ His grip loosened enough for the man to speak. 

‘McCree.’ The stranger spoke, his voice sore, neck giving way.

‘Thank you. Was that so hard?’ Gabriel chuckled and tightened the grip more. He started to lift McCree up from the ground and test his weight. In due time he threw McCree straight to his previous victims. The child’s body hanging close on the floor. Blood spread wide. Gabriel stalked over to his new prey and simply hummed. This tune seemed happy but with a bold figure draped with blood, it was certainly not. He climbed on top of McCree and bent the poor mans head back. 

‘Now since you were rude earlier…’ Gabriel drew closer to McCrees neck. ‘I won’t show you mercy.’ Gabriel bit viciously into the poor cowboys neck. Blood flowing out, McCree was very certain he was going to die. Gabriel drank him till he passed out. 

Gabriel took the unconscious man and brought him to his lap, he bit into his own arm and forced the blood into McCrees system. A huge smirk growing up on his face. Gabriel was doing this for fun, the thought of a Vampire, Vampire Hunter made him laugh. ‘Now be the very being, you so very hate.’ Gabriel whispered.

The sky was dark, the clouds were gone and the stars remained. McCrees eye lids felt heavy, his limbs ached and he was terrified. He felt hungry, not hunger for food but for something entirely else. He thumbed around for a wound at his neck and started to heave when he couldn’t feel any. 

He looked around the area and noticed that Gabriel had left him, he honestly thought he was left alone, that Gabriel had truly given him mercy.

_I won’t show you mercy._

_Now be the very being, you so very hate._

Sweat drops down McCrees brow, he took a piece of broken glass and cut his hand. The wound opens slightly and blood begins to pour out. McCree smiled until the smile draped to a frown. The wound began to close. 

The thought hit him hard. 

_I am a Vampire._

\------------------------------

Gabriel looks at Jack and tries to fain innocence. Jack could obviously see through it.

‘What happened?’ Jack asked.

‘Let’s just say, he is not someone I want here.’ Gabriel replied, voice growing cold. He got out of bed and moved to the far side of the room.

 _Click Clack_

‘Jack come over here and get behind me.’ Gabriel’s voice a stone falling to the ground.

‘Why?’ Jack moved anyway but was still concerned.

‘Cause of me Darlin’’ McCree spoke. His body appearing behind Jack just before he could get to Gabriel. Jack jumped at the feeling of someone’s hand grasping his. Jack shook his hand off but fell short. McCree was too strong.

‘McCree this is between you and me. Don’t involve Jack in this!’ Gabriel shouted.

‘Jack has every right to be involved. He is actively helping you even though he is unaware of the horrid things you do.’ McCree stated while yanking Jack back. ‘I don’t wanna harm you. So stay back.’

‘I do know what Gabriel has been up to!’ Jack proclaimed.

‘I don’t mean that Jack, let me tell you a story of who I really am.’ McCree chuckled.

‘It all started when this guy murdered a bunch o’ people. Innocent people too. Now I was pretty sure he needed to die so I did my best under the circumstances. I had no backup. That was a 3-man job at best. Instead of killin’ me like a good lil Vampire, he made me like him. Now I’ve been good. I haven’t drank blood but that don’t mean I won’t take revenge.’ 

Jack felt shocked. He knew Gabriel had done bad things but he was angry he didn’t know that he turned a Vampire Hunter into something like him. Would have been a good warning. Jack shoved McCree off and sprinted to Gabriel rewarding him with a bullet to the shoulder. 

‘I told you to stay out of this, Jack.’

Jack fell to the ground. Gabriel is stunned. Jack has been shot and an enemy is right in front of him. Gabriel felt the blood surge through him and bolted for the cowboy. 

‘McCree!’ Gabriel growled, toppling over the man. McCree shadow stepped from under him and appeared next to jack, opposite Gabriel. 

‘I’ve perfected this weapon for this special day Reaper. One bullet to the heart and you will die. It will be long and painful.’ McCree readies his gun. ‘Werewolf venom…’ Gabriel whispered. ‘Justice Ain’t gunna dispense it self.’ McCree shoots.

Jack’s eyes shot wide and the next thing he knew was the pain reaching through him. He leaped up to save Gabriel. He was shot in his chest, blood flowing out. His body crashes to the floor.

Gabriel sits there stunned. A bullet was coming for him, and now it is not. Gabriel leapt onto McCree and pinned him down. ‘What have you done!’ He screamed. 

‘G-Gabe…’ Jack’s voice lost, his body losing the fight.

Gabriel was too caught up in his fury to notice his lover calling for him. He took McCree by the throat and threw him across the room. He broke a chair and fashioned the foot leg as a stake. 

‘P-Please…’ Jack’s eyes growing dark. Blood pooling around him. Voice fading. He tried to reach out to Gabriel.

Gabriel kicks McCree down. He grabs his stake and thrusts it straight through the cowboy’s chest. Blood pounding and eyes glowing red. McCRee’s body turning to ash. 

‘I... Love…. You….’ Jack’s hand falls, his last breath drawn.

Gabriel turned around. ‘Jack!’ He scampered over him. He picked his lover up to his lap and began to weep. Jack’s body was cold, his face was pale with loss of blood. His body smelt of death. Gabriel panicked and bit his own hand, he pushed the wound to Jack’s mouth hoping he could save him. 

‘Oh god… Jackie I’m so sorry.’ He pushes his hand against his skin. ‘Please!’ He began to shake Jack’s body. Tears falling down his face. ‘You can’t be dead! You can’t be dead!’ He cried out. His hand falling to the ground. He let Jack die while he was engulfed with rage. 

Gabriel screamed. He picked up Jack into his arms. He walked him over to the chapel, he settled him down onto the table in front of the alter and settled his hands nicely over his stomach. 

‘I’m so sorry my love.’ Gabriel fell to the ground, he grasped for Jack who could no longer receive. Gabriel’s world grew black and white. 

Gabriel stood up and looked down onto his love. ‘I will wait till I meet you again.’ Gabriel looked up to the alter and took in a deep breath.

‘I Gabriel Reyes, take this man, Jack Morrison. As my lawfully wedded husband and death will not keep us apart.’ Tears fell down his face. He walked back to his room and waited.

\---------------------------

It had been almost 200 years since Jack had died and Gabriel had done what he promised. He had stayed in the ruins waiting for Jack. This day was like every other day; he got up and walked to the chapel. He noticed the rain from the windows and smiled at the scenery. He moved Jack’s body and buried him properly a long time ago, but he can still see him there. More like a ghost than reality. Gabriel sits down next to the table and takes out a ring from his pocket. 

A long time ago, he was given this ring from his Abuela. This was her wedding ring, and the ring that he was going to give Jack. He looked up at the alter and closed his eyes.

‘Not a day goes by, where I do not miss you Carino.’ 

Gabriel felt startled by the sound of a door opening. ‘Oh sorry! I didn’t realise there was someone here already! I’m just taking refuge from the storm. Is that okay?’ The stranger spoke. 

Gabriel sighed and turned around. His eyes widened and a sad sweet smile gleamed to his face. 

A young man with blonde hair and blue eyes appeared before him. A certain young man who looked just like Jack. 

‘No it’s okay. My names Gabriel, I live here. Would you like a towel to dry your self with?’

‘Thanks. My names Jack.’

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am finally done! This chapter took too long to write. Thank you for sticking with me.


End file.
